Comfort
by Jess J
Summary: She did not always have it. Only when she was lying here, in her lover’s arms, her true lover’s arms, did she find the most precious thing in the world to her. Please review.


Author's note: Written for a friend who requested an introspective piece from Anck's POV, this story is one of the very few I've written and am genuinely proud of. It was also fun writing from Anck-su-namun's perspective again, as it has been a while. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this. They belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal and whoever else has copyrights to them. No harm intended. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

*****************************

****

COMFORT

There was a rarity that Anck-sunamun treasured above all things, a simple pleasure no position of power could ever take the place of. It was a jewel no one could touch, the one thing that was hers, only hers, even when her own body did not belong to her.

She did not always have it. Only when she was lying here, in her lover's arms, her true lover's arms, did she find the most precious thing in the world to her.

When she was fighting, dancing, praying to the gods, lying motionless beneath Seti as he slammed into her, it was only a memory, nothing more than a piece of knowledge that she clung to and hoped would return soon. As she bathed, as she stood still and waited for her maidservants to apply her body paint, as she tried to rest away the aches of her nights, it was only a promise.

But every time she glimpsed her lover, every time she met his eyes, every time she brushed his skin, it flickered in her soul. As they made love, it burned her soul, and when they slept with their limbs intertwined and breaths mingling, it was there, enveloping her protectively.

It was fleeting and exquisite, her greatest desire and her greatest pain whenever it left her. It made her come to her lover, made her disregard everything, every risk just to feel him quiver inside her, hold her to him, kiss her lightly with more love than even her parents had bestowed on her.

Even now, as she heard him breathing softly, deep in slumber with his arms still holding her tenderly, she could feel its beloved presence. She was just as surely wrapped in it as she was in her lover's limbs.

"Do you know how dependant you've made me, my love?" she asked softly, staring at the peaceful features of his face. "How much I need you now?" She sighed, content, her body tired but blissfully relaxed and free of pain.

Imhotep never caused her pain. The high priest took every precaution not to cause her any pain, any ache, any soreness. He was gentle, warm, soft and hard and somehow almost innocent at times.

Anck-su-namun closed her eyes. She had corrupted him. She had tried to avoid this, had wanted to make him stop his courting, end his fascination, but it had grown, and he had planted the seeds of it in her womb. She was now desperate for his touch when he left her. She lusted for his eyes to meet hers and tell her silently he was there, he would always be there.

He let her do as she pleased with him, let her control him, let her make him dominate her. He was hers just as fully as she was his. Their bodies may have belonged to Seti as far as the law and perhaps even the gods were concerned, but not in their hearts or their minds.

In their eyes, they belonged to each other. Damn the laws. Damn the gods. Damn the pharaoh. None of them could take the rarity Imhotep had given her.

Perhaps they could stop him form giving it to her ever again. If they were discovered, it would end, their love affair, their lives. But she would have known this perfect pleasure, this bliss, this ultimate form of rapture.

In the silver night of the moon, the cold and pale goddess of the sky that watched over Anck-su-namun and her priest, she finally turned over in Imhotep's arms, pressing her back against his chest as her eyes closed a final time.

Her body warm and sated and relaxed, her mind calm and serene, her heart content, her soul in peace, she felt sleep slowly creep into her limbs and complete darkness covered her eyelids. She would face a morning of parting with her lover, her lover and his gift for her, only her. But for now, she treasured the comfort he gave her.

Comfort. Only he could offer it, give it. Only he could take it away, hold it from her. But he never did, and he never would. It was always hers, until the gods saw fit to part them for eternity.


End file.
